Book 2: Changes
by Prince Takeru
Summary: A Digidestined dies and comes back. Then, a new journey in the Digital World begins. More mysteries arise as the journey moves along. A takari and mimato fanfic with mentionings of Taiora and Kenyako
1. The Tears of Kari Kamiya

Disclaimer: It is summer time in this fic, so they don't have to worry about school. To be exact about the month, It is the middle of June. Try to pretend that they have the same school schedule that the U.S. has.  
  
In this fic, pretend the epilogue never comes to happen. Yamato and Sora have broken up because they loved other people. Sora loves Taichi, and they are now a couple. Mimi moved back to Japan, and Yamato told her that he loved her. Mimi ended up loving him, and the are also together. Ken and Miyako have also gotten together in this fic.   
  
Most of this stuff I'm telling you doesn't matter till later but I decided to put it in anyway.   
  
This fic takes place one year after season 2. This makes everyone a year older. The following is a list of all the characters ages: Jyou is 18, Taichi and Sora and Yamato are 17, Mimi and Koushirou and Micheal are 16, Takeru and Hikari and Daisuke and Wallace are 13, Miyako and Ken are 14, and Iori is 12.   
  
In this, Gennai will be his younger self. I don't like his older self. He won't appear till Chapter 2.  
  
Just so you know, I do not own digimon or any of the songs I will use in this saga. So don't sue me. There is no reason to because I don't have any money. Sorry for this long disclaimer.   
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Hope ya like it.  
  
  
Changes - Chapter 1   
The Tears of Hikari Kamiya  
  
  
Hikari's lying onn her bead thinking about her love. She hasn't been able to sleep for four days. The same day she lost her love. She hadn't come out of her room since then either. Everyone's worried about her, but she just doesn't care.  
  
"Takeru, come back to me!" Hikari cries aloud.  
  
As she cries, she remembers that fateful day...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Takeru and Hikari were walking home from their wonderful date.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Takeru asks as he puts his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Of course I did, I was with you," Hikari says as she stops and kisses Takeru on the lips. "I always have fun with you."  
  
As they stand on the sidewalk they hold each other tightly.  
  
"I love you," Hikari whispers to Takeru.  
  
"I love you to," Takeru says as he whispers back to Hikari.  
  
As they stop holding each other they begin to walk hand in hand. Soon they reach the part of their walk where Takeru and Hikari separate to go to their different homes.  
  
"Good bye, Takeru," Hikari says as she separates from Takeru.  
  
"Good bye, Hikari," Takeru says as he gives Hikari a quick kiss good bye.  
  
Hikari begins to cross the road to get to her apartment building. As Hikari is walking across the street Takeru notices a car coming from out of nowhere.  
  
"Watch out, Hikari!!!!" Takeru yells as he runs and pushes Hikari out of the way of the car.  
  
"No!!!!" Hikari screams as she sees her boyfriend getting hit by the car.  
  
The car stops and Hikari runs over to her boyfriend who is covered in blood. As she does this, the driver of the car calls an ambulance. Hikari leans down to her boyfriend and puts his head on her lap.  
  
"Don't leave me Takeru!" Hikari cries. "I love you to much to let you leave me."  
  
"Don't worry Hikari I will always love you, and always be with you," Takeru answers as his life drains from his body.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari screams, crying.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Since that day, Hikari has barely eaten, talked to anyone, or left her room.  
  
She begins to cry even harder than before. She doesn't know if her crying will ever stop.  
  
She cries until midnight. She descides to get up, so she goes out to her balcony.  
  
She then calls out, "Takeru, please come back to me."  
  
As she says this, a yellow haired, hat wearing teen appears beside her.  
  
"Takeru!!" Hikari screams as she hugs Takeru and begins to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Hikari, I told you I'd never leave you," Takeru says to Hikari as he leans in and gives her a kiss.  
  
As they draw apart Hikari pleads, "Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I have to Hikari, but I will come back to you," Takeru replies as he draws away from Hikari's grip.  
  
"For good?" Hikari questions.  
  
"I hope!" Takeru says as he fades away.  
  
Hikari is now standing there all alone.  
  
"I will wait for you, Takeru," Hikari says into the wind.  
  
The next day she goes back to the way she acted before Takeru's death. Everyone is shocked at her sudden change. She unfortunately missed Takeru's funeral, but she doesn't care because she knows she'll see him soon.  
  
Two days pass and she begins to miss Takeru.  
  
At midnight, she goes out to her balcony and whispers into the wind, "Takeru, I miss you."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I will have Changes - Chapter 2 up soon. Please e-mail me your opinions, questions, or comments to prince_takeru@hotmail.com I really hope you liked it. 


	2. The Revival

This is my continuation to Changes - Chapter 1, so you will want to read this chapter before you read this. It is midnight and Hikari's up and on the balcony of her apartment because she wants to see Takeru again.  
  
  
Changes - Chapter 2   
The Revival  
  
  
"Takeru why won't you come back to me I don't know how long I can live without seeing you, and feeling your love," Hikari sadly says.  
  
Upon saying this Hikari sees an image of Takeru coming towards her balcony.  
  
"Takeru I have been waiting to see you again!" Hikari exclaims as she starts to cry. She puts her head in Takeru's chest and a tear drops on him.  
  
When the tear lands on him it reacts, and a whitish-yellow glow engulfs them.  
  
"Hikari because of you tears I have been brought back to life. I was never suppose to die because you will need the help of Hope in the future. For this reason I have been given life again. This can only be if you promise to never love another. I promise I will never love anyone but you," Takeru says soothingly to Hikari  
  
"I promise I will love you for all time," Hikari says meaningfully.  
  
Once these words leave Hikari's mouth, the light fades. This symbolizes Takeru's coming back to life.  
  
"I love you," Takeru whispers to Hikari.  
  
"I love you to, know kiss me," Hikari whispers back.  
  
Takeru gives Hikari the most passionate and romantic kiss they had ever given each other.  
  
"Come on lets go tell the others you're alive. Everyone will want to see you again, especially Yamato and your parents," Hikari tells Takeru.  
  
"Lets wait till mourning," Takeru orders.  
  
"OK, but lets stay out here and watch the stars," Hikari suggests.  
  
They kiss each other and then hug very tightly. They fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
In the morning Taichi wakes up and goes out on the balcony. His eyes soon fall on the sleeping forms of Takeru and Hikari, who are sleeping on Hikari's balcony.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taichi screams.  
  
Takeru and Hikari wake, and try to calm down a panicked Taichi.  
  
"How is Takeru here? Isn't he dead?" Taichi questions after he has been calmed down a little.  
  
"I was, but now I have been brought back," Takeru answers.  
  
"He came to me last night. I started to cry and some of my tears fell on him. These tears have shown my true feelings for him, which brought him back. Also, he was brought back because I will need his help in the future," Hikari further explains.  
  
"We have got to tell the others about this. They'll want to see Takeru," Taichi orderingly says.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, just as long as I don't have to call them," Takeru says  
  
"I think they should all come here. Me and Takeru should stay in my room until they all get here because we don't want him to answer the door and have them have a heart attack," Hikari suggests.  
  
Taichi calls everyone over and tells them to meet him at his house. Hikari takes Takeru to her room, where they will wait till the others get there.  
  
In about a half an hour everyone arrives. They all decide to go into the living room, where they can sit and talk together.. They sit in silence for a few minutes, until someone speaks.  
  
"What is the big idea? Why are we over here?" Yamato questions, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah Taichi, tell us," Mimi orders.  
  
"Wait, where's Daisuke? Didn't he come?" Taichi asks.  
  
"After you called me, I called him because you asked me to call him for you. When I called, his mother told me that he disappeared last night," Miyako answers.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to start without him. After we're done here, we'll have to look for him," Taichi informs them.  
  
"Why are we here, exactly?" Iori asks.  
  
"Uh, I think Hikari is the one that should tell you. Hikari it's time!" Taichi says.  
  
At hearing these words Hikari walks out of her room, and brings Takeru with her.  
  
"Takeru!!!!!!!!!! Your alive!" Yamato exclaims as he runs over to Takeru and gives him a big hug. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but he was. With my tears I've brought him back to life..." Hikari then goes on to tell everyone the story behind Takeru's revival.  
  
"I'm so glad your alive! With you gone, it wasn't the same old gang," Mimi happily says to Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, I think everyone cried at your funeral. Ever since then, it has been like the life was sucked out of the group," Jyou sadly recalls.  
  
Everyone gives Takeru a big hug. As soon as they are done hugging, Taichi's mom and dad walk in.  
  
"Oh, I see your friends are all here," Taichi's mom says, a little surprised  
  
"Why are you all over here?" Taichi's dad asks.  
  
"I don't think they remember my death sense they are not Digidestined," Takeru whispers to Hikari.  
  
"Yeah Takeru, I think you're right," Hikari whispers back to Takeru.  
  
"Mom, me and the others are going to go to the park for today. Do you mind?" Taichi asks his mom.  
  
"I don't mind, but will you be back for lunch, or are you going to eat out?" Taichi's mom asks.  
  
"We'll eat out," Taichi says as they all begin to walk out the door.  
  
They all leave Taichi's house and walk to the park silently. When they get to the park, they all sit on the benches.  
  
"I'm glad your mom and dad don't remember Takeru dying because we would have had a lot of explaining to do," Koushirou says, a little happily.  
  
"I don't think anyone will remember my death. They'll just act like I never left," Takeru states.  
  
"That's good because I don't think they'd want to remember," Iori says.  
  
Just then a light surrounds the Digidestined and the next thing they see is the digital world. They also see Micheal and Wallace, who live in America.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Wallace asks.  
  
"I really don't know. Maybe something is going wrong in the digital world," Hikari concludes.  
  
Just then a hologram of Gennai pops up.  
  
"Hello teenage ones. I need all of you to come to my house. Something has gone wrong, and there is a new evil that's threatening the Digital World. Oh, and here's a map to help you get to my new house," Gennai says as a map materializes in from of them. Koushirou walks up and takes the map. Gennai's image then disappears.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Taichi asks, once Gennai disappears.  
  
"We should go to Gennai's, of course," Hikari answers.  
  
"So this is why I have been brought back to life," Takeru says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari asks.  
  
"I needed to be brought back so I could help you guys with the new evil," Takeru concludes  
  
"That makes sense," Hikari says to Takeru.  
  
Using the map they set out for Gennai's place.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen on their journey to see Gennai, and what will Gennai have to tell them. Find out next time on Chages - Chapter 3.   
  
Please R/R this fic. Till next time. 


	3. Entering the Digital World

Disclaimer: I suggest you read Changes - Chapter 1-2 before reading this. All the Digidestined, as you remember, are going to Gennai's house to find out what is going on in the Didital World.   
  
So without further ado, on with the fic. Hope you like it.  
  
  
Changes - Chapter 3   
Entering the Digital World  
  
  
Takeru, Hikari, and the others have been walking to Gennai's for hours. They are finally nearing his house. He doesn't live in the middle of a lake anymore. He now lives in a mansion in the middle of a beautiful forest.  
  
"How is everyone doing?" Takeru asks the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm fine, sense I'm by you," Hikari says lovingly to Takeru.  
  
"The rest of us are fine to," Yamato says from behind them.  
  
"Speak for yourself. My feet feel like they are going to fall off," Mimi complains.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Takeru asks.  
  
"No, I'll carry Mimi since I know we are really near Gennai's house," Yamato says as he picks up Mimi, and begins to carry her.  
  
"Thanks my love," she says as she kisses Yamato.  
  
"Ok you two, lets keep moving," Takeru orders.  
  
"Takeru your such a good leader," Hikari compliments. She kisses him, and they walk the rest of the way hand in hand.  
  
They reach Gennai's house, and Gennai comes out to meet them. By now it is night time, and everyone is really hungry. They are also worried about what their parents are thinking about them being gone.  
  
"Hello teenage ones. Come in my house and eat. I've had a very large dinner cooked for you," Gennai says. They all follow Gennai inside the house, and soon begin to eat in his very large dinning room. They quickly finish, and follow him into his living room. They soon begin to talk.   
  
"I've been wanting to ask you something. Where's Daisuke? Didn't he come with you?" Gennai questions, a little worriedly  
  
"We called his parents, but they said that he had disappeared, and they didn't know where he was. I was worried but then Taichi called me, and I had to go to his house. That's when I seen Takeru, and I think we all just forgot about him," Miyako answers.  
  
"Don't worry yourself. We will find him later," Gennai calmly says.  
  
"Why are we here, and will we be able to contact our parents?" Takeru asks.  
  
"I have already contacted your parents, and told them where you are. Some took it better than others, but they eventually calmed down and said you could stay.  
  
"I bet my parents were freaked! They hardly knew anything about the digital world," Miyako says, smiling.  
  
"Let Gennai finish Miyako. He still hasn't told us why we're here, yet," Hikari reproaches.  
  
"Sorry Gennai," Miyako humbly asks for forgiveness.  
  
"That's ok. Anyway, you have been called here to defeat Myotismon again. He has invaded again, and has been trying to destroy this world. His home base is in a dark castle. If you don't stop him he will destroy everything, and then move on to your world. He is stronger than before, and will be harder to defeat. You and your digimon will have to defeat him ASAP!" Gennai orders.  
  
"Where are our digimon?" Ken asks.  
  
"They will arrive shortly, along with some other friends," Gennai answers.  
  
"What do you mean 'other friends?' Are you talking about other Digidestined?" Sora asks.  
  
"Yes, they are a second group of Digidestined. While you were fighting your enemies, they were also fighting other enemies on the other side of the digital world. You actually know at least a few of them. They know who some of you are, but some of them have never actually met you. Here are their stats so you know who they are:"  
  
Name: Mimi Lamb   
Digimon: Gizamon   
Boyfriend: Nick Blade   
Age:16   
  
Name: Nick Blade   
Digimon: Kitamon   
Girlfriend: Mimi Lamb   
Age: 16   
  
Name: Velona Michealson   
Digimon: Octamamon   
Boyfriend: Iori Hida   
Age: 12   
  
Name: Veronica Smith   
Digimon: Dreamamon   
Boyfriend: Jyou Kido   
Age: 16   
  
Name: Cassandra LaVelle   
Digimon: Floramon   
Boyfriend: Koushirou Izumi   
Age: 16  
  
Name: Elizabeth\Liz Bennet   
Digimon: Mushroommon   
Boyfriend: Wallace Spiral   
Age: 13   
  
Name: Arianna Matthews   
Digimon: *Unimon   
Boyfriend: Micheal Vess   
Age: 16   
  
Name: Dylan Hawk   
Digimon: Gotsumon   
Girlfriend: Darla Laven   
Age: 15   
  
Name: Darla Laven   
Digimon: Kunemon   
Boyfriend: Dylan Hawk   
Age: 15   
  
Name: Allan Wilson   
Digimon: Diskmon   
Girlfriend: Sapphire Knight   
Age: 15   
  
Name: Sapphire Knight   
Digimon: Floramon   
Boyfriend: Allan Wilson   
Age: 15   
  
Name: Lilly Anderson   
Digimon: Prosperamon   
Boyfriend: None   
Age: 13   
*Unimon, like Gatomon, stays in his champion form.  
  
"You're right, we do know some of these people," Hikari says surprised.  
  
"Some of us have a girlfriend or boyfriend in there. So that's why Cassandra always seemed like she was keeping a secret. I always thought she knew something about the digital world," Koushirou states.  
  
"You told her about the digital world?!" Takeru says, a little shocked.  
  
"Of course I did. We love each other. I told her everything about our adventures in the Digital World," Koushirou says.  
  
"That's so cute," Hikari says, causing Koushirou to blush. This makes Hikari a little less worried.  
  
"Liz is my girlfriend. She's also from America. I met her on one of my mom's business trips to New York. My mom goes to New York a lot, so I see her quite often. My mom even has an apartment for us in New York. That is how I make our relationship work. Now that I think about it, I heard her talking to a girl, named Arianna, about the digital World. I never really thought much about it," Wallace says, shocking the others.  
  
"Arianna is my girlfriend. She hangs around Liz a lot. They're like best friends. She also hangs around Darla, Dylan, Nick, Mimi L., Allan, and Sapphire. They also talk about the Digital World every once in a while. I've tried to talk them about the Digital World, but they always change the subject when I bring it up. After a while, I just dropped the subject," Micheal says, shocking the others even more.  
  
"Liz, Arianna, Darla, Dylan, Nick, Mimi L., Allan, and Sapphire are the American Digidestined. You and Wallace were supposed to go to the Digital World, but for some reason they left without you. Velona, Veronica, Cassandra, and Lilly are also part of the American Digidestined's group. They were supposed to be part of the Japanese Digidestined, but when they were transported to the Digital World, they ended up with the American group. Another strange thing that happened was that they never participated in the battle with Malomyotismon. The reason they never told you about being Digidestined, was because I told them not to. I knew that it would be better if you learned about this know," Gennai says to the shocked Digidestined.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, voices are heard outside. Then someone knocks.  
  
"That should be the others," Gennai says as he moves toward the door. He then opens it.  
  
Upon opening it, a large group of digimon and people entered the house followed by Takeru's, Hikari's, and the others' digimon. Everyone runs over and hugs their digimon. They are then introduced to the others. After the introductions are done, Gennai calms everyone down. They all gather around Gennai, and sit down next to their digimon and Lover.  
  
After everyone sits down, Gennai says, "Isn't Lilly with you?"  
  
"When I called her, to tell her about coming back to the Digital World, her parents told me that she had been missing for a few days. We never had time to look for her, so we thought we could look for her later," Velona says worriedly.  
  
"That's odd. Daisuke is also missing. Miyako talked to his parents, and they also told her that Daisuke had been missing," Taichi says.  
  
"Did Lilly and Daisuke ever meet?" Gennai asks.  
  
"Yes, they have met. They met last summer in Hawaii. Ever since they met, they have been best friends. If I know what your talking about, I've never heard Daisuke and Lilly talking about the Digital World," Velona answers.  
  
"Don't worry about them. Once your mission is over, we will try to find them," Gennai orders. Gennai then tells the newly arrived Digidestined about their new mission.  
  
"When will we be leaving to battle Myotismon? By the way, where is Myotismon?" the red hair Cassandra asks.  
  
"You will leave tomorrow, and I will show you where he is on your map. I also have a new devise to show you. It is a teleporter that is added on to your digivises. Anyone not having the D-3 will have to get their digivise upgraded, and then I will be able to add the teleporter. This teleporter lets you teleport from one place to another. You can only teleport to places you have been, so you can't use it on your new mission. You can also use it to teleport from the digital world, to earth, or even to the Digital World's moon," Gennai explains.  
  
"Why would we want to go to Digital Moon?" Nick asks.  
  
"It is where I have my palace, and where you will celebrate your victory when that time comes. Your can also rest there and seek medical attention," Gennai explains further.  
  
"I didn't know the Digital Moon could support life," Koushirou says.  
  
"Well, it can support life. You are welcome to go to my palace any time you want or need to," Gennai says.  
  
"Thank you Gennai," Hikari says gratefully.   
  
Gennai is then thanked by everyone.  
  
"Don't mention it. You are like family to me. Besides, it gets lonely in that big place. Anyway, all of you who haven't eaten, should eat. After you are done eating, you should all go to bed," Gennai says as he leads everyone except Takeru and Hikari to the dinning room.   
  
Instead of eating and talking with the others, Takeru and Hikari go outside into Gennai's garden. They find a bench and decide to sit down.  
  
"I think our group has doubled in size," Takeru says to Hikari.  
  
"I think your right. It's really amazing," Hikari says.  
  
"Not as amazing as you," Takeru says as he kneels over, and gives Hikari a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Takeru I love you," Hikari says as she kisses him. After kissing, they hold each other tightly.  
  
From inside, Yamato and Mimi see Takeru and Hikari hugging and kissing. Yamato and Mimi are now alone in the living room. They decided to leave the dining room early because Yamato needed to talk to Mimi.  
  
"They're such a great match. Don't you think so?" Mimi asks as she looks over at Yamato.  
  
"Yes, but we are also a great match," Yamato says, making Mimi blush.  
  
"Yamato, that's so sweet. I also think we're a great match. I love you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life," Mimi happily says to Yamato.  
  
"That's good to hear because I have something to give you," Yamato says as he pulls out a small black box and gives it to Mimi.  
  
"Is this what I think it is," Mimi asks Yamato, as she opens the box. As she does this, a tears start to form in her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to make me the happiest man alive. Mimi, will you truly be mine forever?" Yamato says as his eyes also begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Yes! I truly want to be you wife. Know and forever more," Mimi says as Yamato putts the ring on Mimi. [It is a silver ring with a beautiful pink diamond in the middle.] "I love this ring, and I love you," Mimi goes on to say as she and Yamato begin to kiss passionately. They then hold each other very tightly, and release from the kiss, but they are still holding each other.  
  
"Do you think we should tell the others?" Mimi asks.  
  
"No, lets wait until after our mission. Then we will really have something to party about," Yamato says to Mimi.  
  
"Lets stay here for a little while. We can spy on Takeru and Hikari," Mimi says pleadingly to Yamato.  
  
"Now that's my little love spy," Yamato says as him and Mimi sit down, and watch Takeru and Hikari still hugging tightly.  
  
Back to Takeru and Hikari.  
  
Takeru and Hikari are now dancing to imaginary music. Hikari has her head on Takeru's shoulder and has her arms around Takeru's neck. Takeru has his head against Hikari's head, and has his arms wrapped around Hikari's waist.  
  
"I've never felt like I feel now, and I truly love this feeling," Takeru says romantically.  
  
Hikari raises her head up, and looks into Takeru's cerulean blue eyes. Takeru stares back into Hikari's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"This is so magical. It's almost like a dream, but I know it isn't," Hikari says.  
  
After saying this, it starts to rain.  
  
"Oh no! It's raining!" Hikari exclaims as she looks away from Takeru.  
  
Takeru moves his hand, and moves Hikari's chin so that she is staring at Takeru again. He leans forward, and kisses her for several moments.  
  
"I don't mind the rain, just as long as I'm near you," Takeru says lovingly to Hikari.  
  
"Oh, Takeru!" Hikari exclaims, blushing. "That's so sweet."  
  
They stand their hugging, not caring if they get wet. By now everyone is watching Takeru and Hikari from the window, where Yamato and Mimi are sitting by.  
  
"I can't believe my little sister has grown up so fast," Taichi proudly says.  
  
"We have a lot to learn from those two. Even if they are two of the youngest in our group," Sora says.  
  
"I think they're wiser than all of us," Koushirou says, with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"They're so perfect for each other," Darla admireringly says.  
  
"Ok you guys, lets quit spying and go to bed. They will come inside shortly," Yamato orders.  
  
"Yeah! How would you guys like it if you were being spied on while you where with your lover." Mimi exclaims.   
  
"Your two are right. Lets go to bed," Taichi says as they all head to their rooms that are upstairs.  
  
Their rooms are done by who's in love. The bedrooms are nice sized, and no, they don't sleep in the same bed together. There are two beds in each room. [There is nothing perverted in this fic. I don't write like that.] Know the only ones up are Takeru and Hikari. It has stopped raining, and they are looking at the stars.  
  
"It's getting late we should try to get some sleep," Hikari says suddenly.  
  
"Ok, but I just want one thing," Takeru says.  
  
"What is it?" Hikari asks.  
  
"A kiss," Takeru says as he leans over and kisses Hikari on the lips.  
  
"Thanks," Hikari says as she and Takeru walk back inside Gennai's house. Once inside they notice everyone is asleep. They notice this because the house is dark. They quietly walk upstairs, and then enter their room. When they go inside they notice Gatomon and Patamon sleeping next to each other.  
  
"They look so cute," Hikari says upon seeing the two sleeping digimon.  
  
"Yeah, lets try not to wake them," Takeru says as Hikari goes into their bathroom and finds clothes to change into for bed. She also finds a note from Gennai that reads:  
  
'I have teleported some of your clothes here so you wouldn't have to wear the same outfit.'  
  
Hikari shows Takeru the note. She then gives Takeru's clothes to him. He changes in the bedroom while Hikari changes in the bathroom. They kiss good night and then go to bed, and they have wonderful dreams about each other. When they wake up the next morning they take turns in the bathroom and change. After that they walk with their digimon down to the dinning room for breakfast, where everyone is waiting. They eat, talk about earth, and talk to their digimon about things that have happened since they last met. After breakfast Gennai speaks with them before they leave. He has a new devise for their D-3s.  
  
"I have good news. I have found a way to make packing easier. This devise is a devise that hooks on to your D-3 and can hold items. It works by shrinking the items, and then it scans them into the D-3. It can't carry over one ton though," Gennai explains.   
  
"That's cool, but it sounds kind of impossible," Koushirou says, a little perplexed.  
  
"I'll explain it to you and Cassandra later. [Cassandra also loves computers and things like that.] Anyway, I also have another gift for you guys. I have a bike for each of you. This will help you on your ride to Myotismon's Castle," Gennai says.  
  
"Thank you Gennai!" Everyone says as he finishes.  
  
"I also have more good news. Changes in the Digital World have made it so a Digimon no longer needs a crest in order to digivolve to mega. So, your digimon can digivolve to ultimate and possibly even mega," Gennai explains.  
  
"YES!!!!!!" all the Japanese Digidestined scream. "Now we'll be able to digivolve our digimon to ultimate, and beyond!"  
  
"Now that the Digimon can digivolve to higher levels, the upcoming battle should be easier," Gennai happily says.  
  
"This is wonderful!" Hikari says.  
  
They all say good bye to Gennai and get packed for their journey. When they are done packing, they head out on their bikes to find Myotismon and his castle. Takeru and Hikari are leading the group. Everyone notices how close they are, and smile, knowing that Takeru and Hikari are deeply in love.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen on Changes -Chapter 4 when they all battle Myotismon. Are they strong enough? Will they win? What happened to Daisuke and Lilly? Find out next time on Changes - Chapter 5. Please R/R my fic. Till next time. 


	4. I Promise

Disclaimer: Before reading this you should read Changes - Chapter 1-3. This fic will make more sense if you read them. Anyway the digidestined are riding to Myotismon's flying castle. On with the fic.  
  
  
Changes - Chapter 4   
I Promise  
  
  
Takeru, Hikari, and the others are riding their bikes, when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake.  
  
"It's an earthquake! Everyone get off of your bikes, and get to the side of the road!" Koushirou yells at everyone, as he scrambles off his bike, and to the side of the road.  
  
Upon hearing Koushirou, all the digidestined and their digimon scramble to the side of the road. All except Taichi, that is.  
  
"Help! I can't move my leg!" Taichi yells out, as he struggles with his leg.  
  
Just then a pit opens up under Taichi. He falls in. He quickly grabs the side, before he slides all the way into the pit. Sora, Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari all dive to the pit to help Taichi, but before they get their, Taichi falls in. After he falls in, the pit closes.  
  
"Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screams out loudly, as she begins to cry loudly, on the ground.  
  
The others, who did not know what had happened to Taichi, realize what has come to pass. Mimi goes to comfort Sora, while the others watch with their eyes somewhat downcast.  
  
"I'm tracking him with my digivise! He's being moved!" Koushirou yells out shocked.  
  
"This must be Myotismon's doing," Nick says, with anger gripping his tonque.  
  
"Come on everyone, we should move on before something else happens," Takeru orders.  
  
"How can you be so cruel! Didn't you just see what happened!" Sora screams out at Takeru, still partly crying.  
  
"Yes! I feel as bad as you do, but the quicker we get moving, the quicker we can rescue Taichi," Takeru says, a little sadly because of what Sora had just said.  
  
"Come on Sora," Hikari says. "You know as well as everyone else, that Takeru is right."  
  
Mimi calms Sora down, and they all start back on their ride. Sora is now taking care of Agumon sense Taichi is gone. They ride in silence until they come to a small lake with some trees and a meadow by it.  
  
"Lets stop here, and set up camp," Takeru orders. "We are about half way to Myotismon's castle. We don't want to be to exhausted when we get there, and this is the best place to stop."  
  
"The other digimon and I will set up the camp since you guys are probably tired. Besides, we havn't done anything all day," Gatomon says. [They have been riding on the Digidestine's bikes, or Unimon, so really they havn't done anything but sleep. They've been sleeping to conserve energy so they will have plenty of energy for their big battle.]  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap," Unimon says, sounding very exhausted.   
  
"It's all right. I'm sure the other digimon can manage their work without you. Besides, you've had a long day," Arianna says to her digimon. Unimon tiredly walks over to a large maple tree, and lies down in the shade.  
  
After this, the digidestined walk over to a large, shady tree, adjacent to Unimon, and sits down. Everyone quietly chats about the day. Soon after, Sora gets up, and moves over to where Takeru and Hikari are sitting.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry about calling you cruel. I don't know what came over me," Sora says, obviously saddened by what she did.  
  
"I forgive you. I know you were only angry, and please don't be sad. You don't look yourself, while you're sad," Takeru says to Sora.  
  
"Thanks Takeru. I'm glad your so understanding, and don't worry because I'm going to try to look on the brighter side of things," Sora says, complementing Takeru.  
  
"Thank you Sora," Takeru says.  
  
Sora says good bye to Takeru and Hikari, and walks over to talk to Mimi and Yamato. Know Takeru and Hikari are basically sitting alone.  
  
"Hikari, are you ok? You've been really quiet," Takeru says concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Takeru, so don't worry about it. I'm just really tired," Hikari lies.  
  
"Ok Hikari, but you know you can talk to me about anything," Takeru says, fully knowing that Hikari is hiding something from him.  
  
"Thanks Takeru, but I'm fine," Hikari lies, again.  
  
Takeru knows Hikari is thinking about Taichi, so he doesn't try to make her talk. He moves closer to Hikari, and Hikari putts her head on his shoulder. They sit their in silence because they're just happy to be sitting by one another.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"Hey everyone!" Kitamon screams out, "Suppers ready!"  
  
Everyone eats and talks. After supper, the sun starts to set, so they all get ready for bed. [Nothing important happens during this time so I decided not to write it down.] Some of the digidestined and their digimon are sleeping in tents while others are sleeping under the stars because it's a beautiful night.  
  
"Takeru, lets go sleep by the lake. Its really beautiful down there," Hikari pleads to Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, it really is a beautiful night, but it's not as beautiful as you are," Hikari says romanticly.  
  
"Thats so sweet Takeru. I love you," Hikari lovingly says.  
  
"I love you to Hikari," Takeru says as he gives her a short kiss.  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Patamon, and Gatomon all go down to the lake, and set out their sleeping bags and pillows. Gatomon and Patamon curl up beside each other, and quickly fall asleep. Takeru and Hikari kiss each other, and then slip into their sleeping bags, which are side by side.  
  
"Sweet dreams Hikari. I love you," Takeru says.  
  
"Sweet dreams Takeru, and I love you to," Hikari says.  
  
Takeru falls asleep. When Hikari realizes Takeru has fallen asleep she begins to cry because she has been holding her tears back for the entire day. Takeru, who had not been sleeping well, wakes when he hears Hikari's crying. Hikari is not facing Takeru so she doesn't see him wake. Takeru slowly putts his arm on Hikari's shoulder. Hikari turns to face Takeru, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hikari, whats wrong?" Takeru asks in a soothing voice.  
  
"It's nothing, its just I'm so scared about what happened," Hikari says in between sobs.  
  
"Everything will be ok Hikari. We will rescue Taichi, and then destroy Myotismon." Takeru says soothingly, "Now lets get off this hard ground and talk about things."  
  
"Ok," Hikari says, even though she is still very sad and still crying.  
  
Takeru helps Hikari up. As soon as they are standing, Hikari buries her head in Takeru's chest and holds him tightly. Takeru putts his arms around her and tries to comfort her.  
  
"Come on Hikari, I'm as worried as you are about Taichi. He's like a brother to me," Takeru says as a tear slides down his face and hits Hikari's cheek. Hikari realizes this, and looks up at Takeru who has a steady stream of tears coming down his face.  
  
"Takeru I didn't know Taichi ment that much to you," Hikari says in between sobs.  
  
Takeru, who has started to cry very violently, says, "He was always there for me when I need him. He took care of me in the digiworld when I was little, when brother wasn't around."  
  
Hikari, who is now crying a little harder because she can't stand to see Takeru sad, makes out, "Its not just my brother I'm worried about."  
  
"Who is it then?" Takeru asks sobbing.  
  
"It's you. I can't bear the thought of what happened to Taichi happening to you," Hikari confesses.  
  
"So that's what this is all about," Takeru says as he begins to cry a little less.  
  
"Yes, I'm so afraid you'll be taken away, and I'll never see you again." Hikari sobs.  
  
"Hikari, I'll never leave you no matter what," Takeru says softly.  
  
"Do you Promise Takeru?"  
  
"I Promise. To seal this promise, I'll give you something very special to me," He says as he takes his hat off, and putts it on Hikari's head.  
  
"Takeru, you don't have to give me this."  
  
"I want to give you it. Mostly because I love you. Besides, I have another," He says as he tilts Hikari's chin up, and gives her a very passionate kiss. They both close their eyes and hope that this moment will go on forever. After a few minutes they brake the kiss, but they are still holding each other very tightly. As they looked into each others eyes, Takeru begins to sing.  
  
"When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrond you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength   
I'll give you Hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all alone"  
  
As Hikari hears Takeru's beautiful voice singing, she starts to accompany him.  
  
"And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you"  
  
Takeru wraps his arms around Hikari's waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. They begin to dance slowly back and forth, not taking their eyes of each other. They then continue.  
  
"I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore"  
  
"I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
Forever has now begun"  
  
"And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you"  
  
"Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you"  
  
"Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all"  
  
"And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you"  
  
"And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby"  
  
"Just close your eyes  
each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you"  
  
After they finish, they lean in and give each other another very passionate kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato and Mimi are watching their best friends. [Takeru and Hikari.] They are the only ones up, and they've see and heard everything.  
  
"Aren't they so cute together!" Mimi exclaims.  
  
"Yes, but not a cute as you," Yamato says as he leans in, and kisses her.  
  
As they release Mimi speaks, "I can't wait till we can tell everyone about our engagement. I especially want to tell Takeru and Hikari. It feels weird not telling my best friends that I'm engaged."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mimi. We'll be able to tell them soon. I just can't wait to see Taichi again. Everyone's been real quiet ever sense he left," Yamato says.  
  
"I'm sure Taichi will be fine. Now lets go to bed. We need our rest for tomorrow," Mimi orders.  
  
They both go to bed. Now we're back to Takeru and Hikari.  
  
They finally release from their very long, very passionate kiss.  
  
"Thank you Takeru, for being here when I needed you," Hikari says softly.  
  
"You're welcome Hikari, but I was also glad to have someone to comfort me," Takeru says as he looks into Hikari's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Lets sit down. I'm getting kind of tired," Hikari softly complains.  
  
"Ok," Takeru says as he sets down. Hikari then sits on his lap. Takeru putts his arms around Hikari.  
  
"It's so nice to have you this close to me," Hikari says softly as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
"And it's nice to have you this close to," Takeru says as he also drifts off to sleep, still holding Hikari.  
  
Meanwhile, in Myotismon's castle. Taichi is hanging on a wall, barely alive. Just then, Myotismon walks in.  
  
"I'll be rescued, and then you will be destroyed Myotismon," Taichi bravely says.  
  
"That may be so, but torturing you will be just as fun. Besides, I know I will lose. I'm just fullfilling my masters' wishes," Myotismon exclaims as he hits Taichi with a whip. This knocks Taichi out, and Myotismon notices something in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here my masters?" Myotismon asks.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that you hadn't killed Taichi," a teenage girls says softly.  
  
"Yeah, besides we want the fun of killing him, and the others ourselves," a teenage boys voice concludes.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill any off them. If I did, I know you would do more than just kill me!" Myotismon says rather loudly, and a little frightened  
  
"Then we shall leave," the girl says, as she begins to leave.  
  
"If you do everything according to plan, this will be the last you half to see us," the boys voice says, as he also begins to leave.  
  
The boy and girl leave, smiling at each other evilly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Who are these mysterious teenagers? How can they be the masters of Myotismon? Find out in Changes - Chapter 5. Also, please R\R this fic. 


	5. A Dream and a Battle

Disclaimer: Read Changes - Chapter 1-4 before reading this. It is still nighttime in the digital world. Now on with the fic.   
  
Changes - Chapter 5   
A Dream and a Battle  
  
Takeru and Hikari are sharing a dream. They are in a beautiful flowery meadow.  
  
"What a beautiful place" Hikari says as she walks with Takeru. She slowly putts her hand in his and smiles.  
  
"I'm so glad I can share my dreams with you," Takeru says as he leans over and kisses Hikari for a brief moment.  
  
Out of nowhere a hologram of Gennia pops up. Gennai looks at the two digidestined and begins to speak, "I have important news to tell you two. I'm sorry I had to break into your dream, but it was the only way to get to you two,"  
  
"Gennai, is there something wrong," Hikari says, panicked.  
  
"Tell us, Gennai," Takeru pleads.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just have something for you two. I found a way to unlock your powers," Gennai says.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'our powers?'" Takeru questions.  
  
"I will tell you. Please don't interrupt me during this explanation. Everyone has these powers within them, but most people do not have the ability to use them. I just found a way to unlock your powers first. I also found a special invisible armor for you two. This armor will protect you in battle. It is invisible and lightweight. It is more like a barrier than armor. You actually can't even feel it. Here," Gennai says, as he throws them a medallion. "All you have to do to use your armor is to silently say 'armor activate' to yourself. Try it!" Gennai exclaims.  
  
"Ok. whatever," Takeru says as he and Hikari slip the medallions onto their necks. Takeru's medallion has the crest of hope on it, while Hikari's has the crest of light. By Gennai's order, Takeru yells, "Armor activate!"  
  
"Armor activate!" Hikari yells.  
  
As they both say this a light engulfs them. It quickly dies down.  
  
"Hey I feel stronger!" Hikari exclaims.  
  
"You both probably do. It's your armor, and only you can use it. Anyway you guys also have magical powers. These magical powers are your special magical attacks. You two can now fight with your digimon and use this magic to fight off evil. Everyone has specific elements that their magic is based on, though by training, you can also learn other magics. Your partner or love will have the same as you do. For example, Hikari and Takeru, you both have Aqua, Psychic, and Light magic. Aqua magic is water and ice based magic. Psychic magic allows you to move objects with your mind and to talk to certain people with your mind. Everyone has psychic magic. The only people you can speak with using your minds is each other. Once some of the others acquire their magic skills, your can talk to them using your minds to. You cannot read each others minds, that is a completely different power. Finally, light magic is a magic that heals. It can heal almost anything. Light magic can also be used to produce magical barriers. There is one drawback to light magic. There are only a few attacks where light magic is used to hurt an enemy. Anyway, you two can use your magic by calling out a magical attack. If you both concentrate on the same attack, you will launch a much more powerful attack than you would if you had done it alone. Try an easy attack like Ice Beam. This will shoot out a beam of ice that will freeze or destroy your opponent. Try it by yourselves, and then concentrate on it together. After concentrating on an attack, yell it out and the beam should appear," Gennai explains.  
  
"What should we use as a target?" Takeru questions.  
  
"I'll take you two to your dream arena. Since this is a dream, we will be taken there immediately. This will be the place where you two can practice your attacks. This way you will be able to get practice while you sleep. When you wake up the next day you will remember all your training, and it will be like you had been training in reality," Gennai concludes.  
  
A bright light appears, and swallows everything up. When the light dies, Gennai, Takeru, and Hikari realize the are in a gigantic arena.  
  
"This arena is indestructible, so don't worry about destroying any part of it," Gennai says. "There will also be fake enemies that you can practice with. It will be like a real battle, and the only difference is that you cannot get hurt, and your enemies aren't real," After saying this, a control panel pops up, out of the ground. "Now lets see, who should you begin with? How about two Darkgreymon. One for each of you. Now focus your power on the Darkgreymon. When you know you are able to use your attack, release your power."  
  
As Gennai speaks two Darkgreymon appear.  
  
"Are you ready teenage ones?" Gennai asks.  
  
"Yes!" Takeru and Hikari yell.  
  
"Darkgreymon activate!" Gennai yells.  
  
The Darkgreymon begin to move, and as soon as they do Takeru and Hikari both begin to focus on their power.  
  
"Ice Beam!!" yells Takeru as a blue beam shoots out of his hands and hits one of the Darkgreymon. Ice covers it and then it disappears.  
  
"Ice Beam!!" yells Hikari. A beam forms and shoots out of Hikari's hands. It hits the Darkgreymon and destroys it, just like the one Takeru destroyed.  
  
"That was cool!!!!" Takeru and Hikari both exclaim.  
  
"Takeru, Hikari, well done. Now lets take this a step further. Focus your powers together and release them at the same time," Gennai says as he pushes a button on the control panel. A Darkmetalgreymon appears. "Now focus your powers together. Don't think of the Darkmetalgreymon's power, just think of your powers. Thinking about the Darkgreymon's power, will produce fear, and this will mess your concentration up. If this happens, your attack could do harm to something you don't want to be harmed. Remember, releasing your powers at the same time is critical."  
  
"Okay Gennai, we'll do that," Hikari says as she moves a little closer to Takeru. They both begin to concentrate.  
  
"Darkmetalgreymon activate!" Gennai shouts as the enormous black digimon begins to attack.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Takeru and Hikari yell as an icy, blue beam forms around both of them and then speeds toward the dark digimon. The Darkmetalgreymon is destroyed. Takeru and Hikari yell yes, and give each other a big hug.  
  
"Great job!" Gennai congratulates. "Now enough with that, you guys can use the control panel and practice later. With more practice you two will learn more magical attacks."  
  
"Okay Gennai, but what do we do now?" Hikari questions.  
  
"I will now tell you two of another ability. You two also have special weapons made especially for each of you. You both use staffs. These staffs are not ordinary old staffs, they are extremely powerful and are practically indestructible. To use these weapons, just say 'mystic staff activate', they will materialize in front of you. I suggest you do so now," Gennai instructs.  
  
"Mystic staff activate!" Hikari yells as a metalic pink staff materializes in front of her. There's also a pink gem incrusted on the top and bottom of the staff. Within the top gem is an image of a shining star, while within the bottom gem is an image of a waterfall. She realizes that it is very shiny and almost looks like a precious metal, but it also looks like an odd wood. She also realizes that the pink gems on the top and bottom of her staff are diamonds. She begins to hold it with both hands in the middle, held somewhat apart.   
  
"Mystic staff activate!" Takeru yells, as a staff also materializes in front of him. It looks just like Hikari's except his is yellow in appearance. He has yellow diamonds, instead of pink ones, in his staff, but the diamonds hold the same waterfall and star images as Hikari's. As soon as he's done staring at it, he begins to hold it exactly like Hikari's holding hers, which is both hands near the middle.  
  
After several moments of silence, Gennai begins to explain, "With these you can fight in combat. These weapons can be useful in close combat and times when summoning magic is impossible. These staffs are made of a metal that looks like a metallic wood. This may help you deceive your enemies into thinking you have inferior weapons."  
  
"Thank you for telling us all this," Takeru says thankfully to Gennai.  
  
"Yeah! This will help us a lot during our future battles," Hikari exclaims.  
  
"Your welcome teenage ones. I will now leave you. You can use the control panel and arena for helping you practice. Don't do a lot of training though because Myotismon is not strong enough to worry to much about. In the morning, when you wake, you will find two others who will have also obtained their powers," Gennai tells Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Before you go," Hikari says, "will we always be able to come to this dream world, and what do we have to do when we want out of this dream world?"  
  
"You can come to this dream world anytime you like. To come here just think about it before you go to sleep. Eventually you will be able to invite others into your dream world. You will also be able go to their dream world, with their permission. To get out of this dream world, you don't have to do anything. You will just wake up like normal," Gennai concludes and then disappears.  
  
"I can't believe what has happened tonight!" Hikari exclaims. "I never knew we had this much power."  
  
"I know what you mean," Takeru says.  
  
"I'm glad that we can have dreams together," Hikari whispers into Takeru's ear as she comes closer to him.  
  
"I'm glad your here also," Takeru says softly as he kisses Hikari.  
  
As they kiss they begin to hold each other. As their kiss ends, they loosen their grip and begin staring into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you Takeru."  
  
"I love you too, Hikari."  
  
For the rest of their dream they hold each other, talk, and do a little training. They learn an aqua attack called aurora cannon and a psychic attack called psychic confusion. Aurora cannon is an attack that throws a multicolored beam with destructive power. Psychic confusion is an attack that hits the enemy with psychic beams and paralyzes him or her.  
  
It's eight o'clock in the morning when Mimi and Yamato begin to wake Hikari and Takeru up.  
  
"Come on Takeru," Mimi says while shaking Takeru.  
  
"Wake up Hikari," Yamato says as he tries to shake Hikari awake.  
  
Takeru and Hikari get up and look at Yamato and Mimi worriedly.  
  
"Is their something wrong?" Takeru asks quietly  
  
"No," Mimi replies, "We just wanted to tell you that we are the other two who got their powers from Gennai last night."  
  
"That's so cool!" Takeru and Hikari exclaim as they congratulate Yamato and Mimi.  
  
"So what's the weapons you two have, and what kind of magic do you two have?" Takeru asks.  
  
"Our weapons are nunchakus and our magics are earth, wind, and of course psychic," Yamato answers.   
  
"What are your magics?" Mimi questions.  
  
"Our weapons are staffs, and our magics are aqua, light, and, you guessed it, psychic," Hikari answers.  
  
"So, did Gennai tell you guys whether or not to tell the others about our new found powers?" Takeru asks.  
  
"No, he didn't, but I don't think we should. If we do, the others may get jealous or rely on us to much. We should tell them about the weapons and the armor though. They don't really need to know about our magic just yet," Matts answers.  
  
"That's good reasoning, Yamato," Mimi says as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.  
  
As they stop Hikari speaks, "I don't know if I feel right not telling them. They may get mad at us for not telling them."  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind Hikari," Takeru says as he leans in and gives Hikari a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Yamato speaks, even though Takeru and Hikari are still kissing, "We should at least tell our digimon about what happened. Then we should get breakfast ready, and then wake the others. Am I right."  
  
Takeru and Hikari stop kissing, and Hikari answers, "I guess so."  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, and Mimi wake their digimon, and tell them about their new found powers. They then get breakfast ready. After that, they wake the others up. They eat breakfast. Yamato, Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari tell the others about their weapons and armor. After breakfast everyone packs up their stuff. They then all get on their bikes and head for Myotismons castle. They are all thinking about what horrible thing Myotismon has done to Taichi, and what Myotismon is now like.  
  
After a riding a few hours they notice a hideous, black castle.  
  
"That must be Myotismon's castle," Koushirou states.  
  
"And that must be Myotismon, or should I say Venom Myotismon?!" Takeru yells to the others.   
  
"We better stop here and have our digimon digivolve, so they'll be ready for the battle."  
  
"Okay!!" all the Digimon yell as they jump out of the digidestines bikes.  
  
"PATAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOSERAPHYMON!" Patamon yells as he's transformed into an angelic warrior.  
  
"GATOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNADRAMON!" Gatomon yells as she transforms into a giant pink dragon.  
  
"GOMAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMEGA ZUDOMON!" Gomamon yells as he becomes a golden armor clad sea mammal.   
  
"PALMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOSILVER LILLYMON!" Palmon yells as she becomes a Lillymon with silver armor.  
  
"BIYOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOPHEONIXMON!" Biyomon yells as she becomes a beautiful fire bird.  
  
"GABUMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMETAL GARURUMON!" Gabumon yells as he transforms into an armored wolf.  
  
"AGUMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOWARGREYMON!" Agumon yells as he becomes an armor clad dinosaur.   
  
"TENTOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOHERCULES KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yells as he becomes a gigantic golden insect.   
  
"HAWKMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOSILVER MAGNA AQUILAMON!" Hawkmon yells as he becomes a beautiful silver bird.   
  
"ARMADILLOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOANGEL ANKYLOMON!" Armadillomon yells as he becomes an angel with spikes on his body.   
  
"WORMMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOPLATINIUM STINGMON!" Woromon yells as he transforms into a stingmon with platinium armor.  
  
"GIZAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOWAR SPHINXMON!" Gizamon yells as she turns into a sphinx with beautiful egyptian armor.  
  
"KITAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMETAL LEOPARDMON!" Kitamon yells a she becomes a cat humanoid with beautiful armor.  
  
"OCTAMAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNA MARINEANGEMON!" Octamamon yells as she becomes an aquatic angel.   
  
"GOTSUMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOGOLDEN REPTILIANMON!" Gotsumon yells as he becomes a reptilian human with golden armor.  
  
"MUSHROOMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNA SILVER IRISMON!" Mushroomon yells as she becomes a metalic purple woman with irises on her armor and clothes.  
  
"UNIMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMEGA GOLDEN UNIMON!" Unimon yells as she becomes a beautiful golden unicorn.  
  
"DREAMAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNA NIGHTMAREMON!" Dreamamon yells as she becomes a purple woman with black clothes.  
  
"KUNEMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOGOLDEN BUTTERFLYMON!" Kunemon yells as she becomes a golden woman with golden butterfly wings.  
  
"FLORAMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOROSEMON!" Floramon yells as she becomes a rose woman with bright red clothing.  
  
"DISKMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOMAGNA MUSICMON!" Diskmon yells as he transforms into a man with silver armor and disks floating around him.  
  
"FURMONWARP DIGIVOLVE TOSILVER WOLFMON!" Furmon yells as she becomes a beatiful silver wolf with powerful armor.  
  
"Wow!!!!" all the digidestined exclaim as they unexpectedly see their digimon in their mega form.  
  
"Armor and staff of hope!" Takeru yells as a yellow staff appears in front of him.  
  
"Armor and staff of light!" Hikari yells as a pink staff appears in front of her.  
  
"Armor and nunchakus of friendship!" Yamato yells as blue nunchakus appear in his hands.  
  
"Armor and nunchakus of sincerity!" Mimi yells as green nunchakus appear in her hands.  
  
"It's time," Takeru yells once all the transformations have ended.  
  
Takeru, Hikari, the others, and all the digimon fly or run towards Venom Myotismon. When they get there, V. Myotismon says, "Digidestined, I see you have come to get the one called Taichi."  
  
As he says this V. Myotismon opens his hands up to show a mangled Taichi.  
  
"Give him back to us you monster!" Sora yells as she holds back tears.  
  
"If you want him, here he is!" V. Myotismon screams as he throws Taichi at Sora.  
  
Taichi rams into Sora, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Now, so this fight is more fair, I'll make the odds better," V. Myotismon says as he waves his hand at the digidestined. All the digidestined and digimon disappear except for Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Yamato, and their digimon.  
  
"V. Myotismon, what have you done to the others,?" Mimi questions.  
  
"I sent them to Gennai's, on the moon. I have no desire to destroy you. I just want to keep you busy while my masters get ready," V. Myotismon answers.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'your masters?'" Takeru questions.  
  
"You'll find out eventually. For now, I have some friends to keep you busy. After you defeat them you can then come and try to find me," V. Myotismon replies.  
  
Out of nowhere eight shadows emerge. Four of them look like versions of Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Yamato, while the other four look like dark copies of Seraphymon, Magnadramon, Silver Lillymon, and Metal Garurumon. The only difference between these imposters and the digidestined is that they are tinted an evil black.  
  
"These are my creations, the Dark Digidestined and Dark Digidestined Digimon! Have fun!" V. Myotismon says as he disappears.  
  
"So you are the digidestined," Dark Hikari says.  
  
"We'll destroy you! You goody digidestined!" Dark Mimi screams.  
  
"Oh no you won't," Takeru says as he gets ready to fight. "Mimi, Yamato, Hikari, Magna Dramon, Silver Lillymon, Seraphymon, and Metal Garurumon get ready. Be careful not to use to much of your power supply. We still have to defeat V. Myotismon after this.  
  
As soon as Takeru finishes Dark Hikari and Takeru scream, "Dark Waters!"  
  
Several dark spirals of water start heading towards Takeru and Hikari. The dark spirals hit Takeru and Hikari and they both scream in pain.  
  
"Mimi, help me use confusion on them. That should give Takeru and Hikari some time to get away before they attack again," Yamato psychic thinks to Mimi, as he dodges Dark Yamato's attacks.  
  
"Ok, Yamato!" Mimi psychic thinks back before kicking Dark Mimi.  
  
"Confusion!" Mimi and Yamato scream.  
  
The attack hits Dark Takeru, Dark Hikari, Dark Mimi, and Dark Yamato. This immobilizes them. Mimi and Yamato use this time to run over to Takeru and Hikari. Takeru and Hikari have woken up, and are now back on their feet. During this time the Dark digimon have started to attack the other digimon.  
  
"Lets finish these Dark Digidestined," Hikari says to the others. Use you magic and focus it on you double.  
  
"Aura Beam!" Takeru yells as blue beam shoots out of Takeru's hands and hits Dark Takeru. Once the beam hits Dark Takeru, he yells in agony and then disappears.  
  
"Ice Beam!" Hikari screams as a icy beams shoots from her hands, hits and then freezes Dark Hikari. Dark Hikari then screams and disappears.  
  
"Tornado!" Mimi exclaims as a tornado appears and destroys Dark Mimi.  
  
"Thorns of Destruction!" Yamato yells as thorns sprout from the ground, covers Dark Yamato, and destroys the dark imposter.  
  
"That was easy enough!" Mimi exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, it was. I wonder how our digimon are doing,?" Yamato wonders.  
  
"We've just finished," Seraphymon responds.  
  
"Now we must find Venom Myotismon," Takeru orders.  
  
"Where do we look?" Silver Lillymon asks.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We look in his castle. Where else do you think he'd be?" Mimi says.  
  
"Oh," Silver Lillymon says as she just realizes that her question was obvious.  
  
"Lets go then," Takeru orders.  
  
They enter the dark and forbidding castle. Once inside they find only one hallway, so they follow it. After and hour of walking a zigzaging hallway, they find themselves outside, in a dark courtyard. The courtyard is filled with black flowers, black plants, and dark water fountains. In the middle of the demented looking garden, stands V. Myotismon.  
  
"So, you have finally found me," V. Myotismon announces.  
  
"Yeah! And we'll defeat you!" Hikari exclaims.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, child of light," V. Myotismon says back.  
  
"Then why do you still want to fight us?" Takeru questions.  
  
"Because, if I don't my masters will destroy me anyway," V. Myotismon answers.  
  
"Who are your masters?" Mimi asks.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, you know them," V. Myotismon answers. "Now lets fight."  
  
"Fine! We'll do it your way!" Yamato yells. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone exclaims.  
  
"Darkness Blade!" V. Myotismon screams his attack heads strait for the Digidestined.  
  
"Everyone use your powers!" Takeru orders.  
  
"Hope!" Takeru yells as a yellow light surrounds him and makes its way towards V. Myotismon.  
  
"Light!" Hikari screams as a pink light surrounds her and starts to go towards V. Myotismon.  
  
"Sincerity!" Mimi yells as a green light surrounds her and then goes toward V. Myotismon.  
  
"Friendship!" Yamato screams as a blue light surrounds him and also goes toward V. Myotismon.  
  
As the digidestines' powers/lights make their way towards V. Myotismon, it is hit by V. Myotismon's attack, Darkness Blade. The attack is absorbed by the digidestines power. The powers soon merge and hit V. Myotismon, surrounding him in bright light. The power explodes, and all the digidestined can see is a bright light. They then faint.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Takeru wakes up beside Hikari. He looks around, and instead of seeing V. Myotismon's castle, he sees a type of meadow. He then sees Mimi and Yamato beside each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Gatomon and Patamon and Palmon and Gabumon laying beside each other. Takeru then looks down at Hikari's face, which has a smile on it. He leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, which wakes Hikari up.  
  
"Good morning my love," Hikari says as she gives Takeru a gentle kiss on the lips. "I guess we defeated Myotismon."  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder what happened to the castle?" Takeru questions.  
  
"It was probably destroyed because Myotismon is gone, and there is now no need for its evil presence. Anyway, how do you feel?" Hikari answers and asks.  
  
"Fine, since I'm beside you," Takeru says as he leans toward her. They kiss passionately until they hear something behind them.  
  
"Ahem," Mimi comments.  
  
As they draw away from their kiss Takeru says, "So, your up."  
  
"Yeah, we are. How about you two getting up to." Yamato says, a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh," Hikari and Takeru comment at the same time.  
  
They both get up and look at Mimi and Yamato.  
  
"So, what do we do know?" Hikari asks.  
  
As if on cue, Gennai appears and greets them "Hello teenage ones."  
  
"Hi," Hikari says along with all the others.  
  
"So, are you here to take us back?" Yamato asks Gennai.  
  
"Yes, I am," Gennai answers. "I see you have destroyed Myotismon. I got here as soon as I could. Now, lets go to my palace on the Digital Moon. The others are waiting.  
  
"How do we get to the digital moon?" Mimi asks Gennai.  
  
"First, I'll send your digimon back," Gennai says. He points a small remote control at the digimon. He pushes a botton and the digimon disappear. He turns around, and then orders, "Everyone, get in a circle around me."  
  
Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari get in a circle around Gennai. When this is done, Gennai pushes a button on his remote control. A light engulfs the five of them, and the next thing the five see is a gigantic living room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen next? Find out on Changes - Chapter 6. Please, Please, Please, review my fic. I will take all comments. Try not to be to hard on me though.  
  
Ja ne 


	6. Dreams and Reunions

Disclaimer: Please read Changes - Chapter 1-5 before reading this. If you read this before reading the other parts, you probably won't get it. Don't forget to R/R after your done. Hope ya like it.   
  
  
Changes - Chapter 6   
Dreams and Reunions  
  
  
"Gennai, is this your palace?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Yes, it is. The others are in the dinning room eating lunch. Follow me, and I'll show you the way. You guys have been sleeping for a long time. You must have used a lot of your energy in the battle," Gennai answers and orders.  
  
They then begin to walk out of the living room and into the a hallway. At the end of the hallway is a door. Gennai opens it and they all enter a very large dinning room where all the digidestined are waiting and eating.  
  
"Hey everyone, they're finally home!" Taichi calls as he notices Gennai, Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, and Mimi. He then jumps up from his chair and gives each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are home! I was afraid I'd lost one of you."  
  
"Taichi, calm down. We're fine. It's not like V. Myotismon was powerful enough to defeat us," Hikari says.  
  
"Sorry, I was just happy to see you guys," Taichi replies.  
  
"So, what happened after we were transported back to Gennai?" Veronica asks.  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Yamato tell the others about their dark clones.  
  
"How were you able to battle your evil clones? You're digimon couldn't help you, and you said that they had powers," Cassandra asks.  
  
"Well," Takeru says not knowing what to say because he can't tell the others about their powers. He looks at the others who just look right back at him.  
  
They then begin a psychic discussion:  
  
"What should we tell them?" Takeru psychic thinks.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them the truth," Hikari psychic replies.  
  
"I think your right Hikari, but what do you and Yamato think, Mimi?" Takeru asks.  
  
"I guess we should tell them about our powers," Yamato answers.  
  
"Yeah, lets tell the others," Mimi says.  
  
"We'll have Gennai do the explaining. He's better at it anyway," Takeru says.  
  
End of the psychic discussion.  
  
By this time everyone is looking at Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, and Mimi because they've just been staring at each other and not saying a word.  
  
"Tell them Gennai," Takeru directs Gennai.  
  
Everyone looks at Gennai as he begins to talk, "Ok Takeru. I'll start at the beginning..."  
  
Gennai tells everyone about the fours' armor, weapons, and magics. He also explains Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Yamato's powers, and their psychic link. When he finishes everyone is just staring at him. By now Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Yamato have sat down at the end of the table and are eating a little. The other digidestined then look at Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and Yamato in almost disbeleif about their powers. Gennai then goes on to tell the others that they will inherit their powers soon.  
  
"Wow!" Koushirou says.  
  
"I also have other news, digidestined. Your battle against evil is not done. It has actually just begun. You will have a week to have fun and see your parents, and then you will have to probably learn about a new evil. In a week, friends of mine will be here to tell you about the new evil threat. They will also probably join you in your fight. I have contacted your parents and told them that you have some time off, and that you will be able to visit them. I've told them that you will probably arrive tomorrow. After tomorrow you can choose to stay on earth for sometime or come back here. Just remember that this week is a week for relaxation," Gennai finally concludes.  
  
"Gennai, that's great, but we will have to return to school soon," Arianna tells Gennai, a little concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys don't need to go to school. I have a pill that when you take it, it makes you slowly learn everything you would learn in school. It only takes affect while you're sleeping. When you wake you won't really notice it but you will have grown smarter. It'll be like going to school when you sleep. To make sure your schools don't worry about where you are, I've sent them information that says you guys will be going to a private school. Does that releive your concerns?" Gennai explains and asks.  
  
"Cool!!!!!" everyone yells all at once. Gennai then gives them the pills, and they quickly swallow them.  
  
After this they begin to talk and eat. They then have fun with each other and their digimon. After a while they eat dinner and then go to bed.  
  
We are now in Hikari and Takeru's bedroom. It has two beds and is a little bigger than their bedroom in Gennai's mansion. Clothes have been transported to their room by Gennai. They have both already changed for bed, and they are now sitting on their beds talking.  
  
"It sure is a lot warmer here on the digital moon than it was in the digital world," Hikari says to Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Do you mind if I take my shirt off? It's a little to warm for me," Takeru asks as he begins to blush.  
  
Hikari blushes and then says, "I don't mind. Besides I've seen you without a shirt on before. You looked really handsom."  
  
With Hikari's comment Takeru blushes and says, "Oh yeah, now I remember. We were in Hawaii and we were sharing a room. I got to warm on a few of the nights and had to take my shirt off. I remember now that you kind of blushed every time I took my shirt off."  
  
Takeru takes his shirt off, and then gives Hikari a somewhat long kiss good night. They then both go to bed.  
  
It is now around midnight. Hikari hears sobbing and wakes up.  
  
"Who's crying?" Hikari says softly to herself. She looks over at Takeru and notices that he is the one crying. He's still asleep, so Hikari concludes that Takeru's having a nightmare.  
  
She gets up off of her bed, softly so not to wake Takeru, and walks over to his bed.  
  
"I hope this helps Takeru sleep better," Hikari softly says as she looks at Takeru and smiles.  
  
She then climbs into Takeru's bed and moves close to Takeru. Once beside him, she snuggles up to him and puts her arms around him. As soon as she does this Takeru stops his sobbing and smiles a little.  
  
"I've wanted to be this close to Takeru for so long. I can't beleive this is happening. His shirtless chest feels so warm. I've slept with him, but never when he didn't have a shirt on. I'm glad this helped Takeru," Hikari thinks, her mind racing from one subject to the other.  
  
Takeru wakes and notices Hikari is beside him, awake.  
  
"Hikari!" Takeru says, startling Hikari, "What are you doing!"  
  
"Well, you were sobbing in your sleep and I felt that this would stop you."  
  
"Is that the only reason? You could of just woke me."  
  
"Well, no it isn't the only reason."  
  
"Comeon Hikari you can tell me. Don't you love me."  
  
"That's just it. Ever sense we've confessed our love for each other, I've always wanted to be this close to you."  
  
"To tell you the truth Hikari, I've always wanted to be this close to you to."  
  
"That's great Takeru," she says a she leans in and kisses him. "Uh Takeru, I have a question."  
  
"What is it Hikari?"  
  
"I know this is probably nothing, but why were you crying in your sleep."  
  
With this Takeru starts to cry, and Hikari puts his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Takeru, It'll be alright. Now tell me what that dream was about."  
  
In between sobs Takeru says, "Well, it was about my parents. They were fighting and yelling, and then they told me that their divorce was my fault."  
  
With this Takeru starts to cry more. He then puts his arms around Hikari, holding her close.  
  
"Takeru, you know that was just a dream and that it isn't true. Your parents didn't break up because of you. Besides, they've been getting along better, and getting a little closer in the past year. Now just forget that awful dream and think about happy things, like us."  
  
"Thats not all my dream was about. In the dream my parents also told me that me and you would never make it."  
  
Takeru cries even louder than before. He also tightens his grip on Hikari.  
  
"Takeru, I love you and I will never leave you," Hikari says a she uses one of her hands to raise Takeru's head. They look in each others eyes and lean towards one another. They give each other a long passionate kiss.  
  
As they break away Hikari says, "Do you feel better now?"  
  
Takeru nods and gives Hikari a light kiss. Eventually they fall asleep, still holding each other.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Takeru slowly wakes up and notices Hikari still beside him. He decides to rest a little longer because he doesn't want to wake Hikari. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip on Hikari because their grip on each other had loosened during the night.  
  
A few minutes after Takeru wakes, Hikari wakes. She wraps her arms even tighter around Takeru and slowly whispers, "I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
"I know what you mean," Takeru whispers back.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Of cource I did. I'm right beside you."  
  
"You're so sweet Takeru."  
  
"So are you, and your also beautiful, especially when your sleeping," Takeru says as he lightly kisses Hikari on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, Takeru."  
  
"I love you too, Hikari."  
  
They keep holding each other for another hour, not even saying a word. After a while, they get out of bed. Hikari takes a shower while Takeru makes their beds. He then wakes up Patamon and Gatomon. After that, Hikari is done in the shower, so Takeru goes in while she cleans the room a little more. When Takeru gets out of the shower, he walks into the bedroom and sees Hikari standing in front of a mirror, getting ready to put makeup on. He walks up slowly behind her and puts his arms around her waist. She turns around to face him, still in his arms.  
  
"Takeru! What are you doing?" Hikari asks with a grin.  
  
"I was trying to surprise you. Why are you putting makeup on? You're so beautiful that you don't need makeup."  
  
"Oh Takeru," Hikari says blushing, "You're just saying that."  
  
"No I'm not. You truely are beautiful. Actually you are the most beautiful person ever to exsist," Takeru says as he leans down and kisses her.  
  
They then release from their kiss, but not their embrase. They just stand there holding each other, hoping that the moment never ends.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mimi, Yamato and the other digidestined are all in the dining room waiting for Takeru and Hikari. Mimi and Yamato walk over to Taichi and Sora.  
  
"Sora, Taichi, we need to talk to you two," Mimi says as her and Yamato draw nearer to Taichi and Sora. "Lets go to the Living room. We'll have more privacy there."  
  
With this Sora and Taichi follow Yamato and Mimi into the large living room. Once in there Mimi starts to speak, "As you know, Takeru and Hikari have been growing closer every day. Well, today I looked inside their room and saw them both in Takeru's bed."  
  
With this comment Taichi and Sora look at Mimi in disbeleif and worry. Yamato just watches Mimi as she begins to fully explain.  
  
"No, no, I don't mean they were doing anything like what your thinking. They both had clothes on. What's weird is that they looked even more in love that yesterday. I think being in the digital world, Takeru's death, and Takeru's revival has made them realize there affections more. This has made them fall even more in love," Mimi finishes and looks at a less worried Taichi and Sora.  
  
"So, what exactaly did you want to tell us then," Sora asks.  
  
"She means that Takeru and Hikari have changed drastically and aren't acting like 13 year olds," Yamato answers for Mimi.  
  
"Yes, but they've always acted a lot older than they actually are," Taichi says.  
  
"Don't you think that's just a little weird? They act a little older than some of us at times, and this seemed to have started when they found out about their powers," Mimi replies.  
  
"Your right, but you and Yamato haven't really changed, and you've also found out about your powers," Sora says toward Mimi.  
  
"I don't know but something........." Yamato begins but is cut short by a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That sounds like Hikari," Taichi says as he begins to panic.  
  
"Lets hurry and get up there then," Yamato yells, already making his way to the stairs that lead to the upstairs, where all the bedrooms are. He is soon followed by Mimi, Taichi, and Sora. As they reach the top of the stairs they hear the others running from the dining room, followed by Gennai, and then the digimon, who were outside playing.  
  
Yamato makes it first to the bedroom where he finds the door open. As he enters, he notices the window broken from the outside. Alarmed by the broken window he searches for Takeru and Hikari. He then finds Hikari sitting by Takeru, leaning over him crying.  
  
"Hikari! Are you alright!" Mimi exclaims as she walks by Yamato, toward Hikari and Takeru.  
  
Hikari looks up, and says between sobs, "They came in and tried to hurt me and Takeru, but Takeru put himself in front of me. He was then hit with a dark blast and fell to the floor. They then laughed and left."  
  
As she finishes, the others, the digimon, and Gennai arrive. Gennai, Gatomon, and Patamon run over to where Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Yamato, and by this time Sora and Taichi are. Gennai sits, leans over Takeru, and examines him. He then looks at Hikari, who is still crying, and speaks, "Hikari, if you want me to help Takeru, you must tell me everything about your attackers."  
  
"It...was...Daisuke...and...Lilly...." Hikari says as she begins to cry even harder. Everyone looks at Hikari, shocked and confused.   
  
All except Gennai.......  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
So, did you like the cliffhanger. I'll have my the next chapter as soon as I can get it typed. Please be a responsible reader and review. I don't know if you like it or not. The only way I'll know, is if you review. 


	7. Betrayal and Question

Disclaimer: Please read Changes chapters 1-6 before reading this. I know last time I left a cliffhanger. Well this picks up right after it. Hope ya like it. On with the fic.  
  
  
Changes - Chapter 7   
Betrayal and Question  
  
  
"Hikari, you've got to be mistaken! How could Daisuke or Lilly attack you and Takeru?" Taichi exclaims to Hikari.  
  
"Don't yell at her, Taichi. She's right. I feared that Daisuke and Lilly might turn towards darkness. I just never thought that they would turn so early. Now Hikari, what did Daisuke and Lilly do to Takeru?" Gennai says, shocking Taichi and the other with his comments.  
  
"Well, me and Takeru were holding each other, and we heard a loud crash. We turned towards the sounds' direction and saw that the window had broken. We also saw Daisuke and Lilly just inside the broken window. They were dressed completely in black and had an evil look in their eyes. Then Takeru asked what they were doing and Daisuke told him that he was going to destroy both of us. Then Lilly and Daisuke put their hands together and a greenish-black beam shot form their hands, towards me. Takeru jumped in front of me. He was hit with the full force of the beam. The next thing I knew, was that Takeru had been knocked unconscious and that I was crying over him. I looked up to scream at Lilly and Daisuke, but they had already left. Then you guys came in," Hikari said through cries, but by know she had become hysterical. Mimi and Yamato, who are closest to Hikari, begin to comfort her, even though they are also slightly crying.  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. Nothing will happen to Takeru," Gennai says comfortingly.  
  
"You mean he's not going to d..d..d...die," Hikari says with a bit of hope in her words.  
  
"Of course not. I can guarantee that you two will be together for a very long time," Gennai says with a smile, as Hikari blushes. "Now, I need your help, Hikari. You need to use your healing magic on Takeru. Put your hands on his chest and concentrate on restoring him. Then say, 'Darkness Remedy'. This should restore Takeru to his original self. He was hit with Daisuke and Lilly's dark powers, and he has to have your light magic used on him."  
  
Obediently, Hikari turns towards Takeru and puts her now steady hands on his warm chest. She is filled with hope, and begins to concentrate on healing Takeru. Meanwhile, everyone is watching Hikari's actions intently, wondering what will happen next. After a few minutes Hikari clears her throat and hopefully says, "Darkness Remedy!" After saying these words a bright light flows form Hikari's hands and into Takeru's chest, and then into all of his body. After a moment the light fades and everyone watches as Takeru opens his eyes and sits up. As soon as he does, Hikari hugs Takeru tightly. Then with tears forming in her eyes she says, "Oh Takeru, I thought I had lost you. Never leave me like that again."  
  
Everyone silently watches as Takeru pulls Hikari into him. She buries her tearstained face into his chest. He then says, "Don't worry Hikari, I'll never leave you. I love you to much. Those minutes I was unconscious were horrible. I had a dream were me and you were separated by a unbreakable glass wall. It was so painful, only being able to look at you. I promise that I will do all that I can to stay with you. Now don't cry anymore." As he says these last words, he loosens his grip on Hikari and tilts her chin up. He stares into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and she stares into his sparkling sapphire blue eyes. For a moment time stands still as they both stare into each others' eyes. Then their heads draw closer, and as they come almost into their kiss, they close their eyes. Then their lips touch with as much passion and love that the others stare in awe. After a few minutes the others decide to leave the to lovers alone.   
  
They all walk downstairs silently thinking about Takeru and Hikari's love and Daisuke and Lilly's new turn to evil.  
  
A little after the others leave Takeru and Hikari release form their long kiss of love, blushing like mad because of what they did in front of all the other Digidestined. Takeru lays back down, pulling Hikari down with him.  
  
"I love you Takeru, and never forget that," Hikari says as she lays her head down on his chest.  
  
"I love you to Hikari, and don't worry because I could never forget that," Takeru says as he begins to play with Hikari's hair.  
  
They sit their for a little bit, and then Hikari says, "We should really go down and join the others. They'll probably be waiting to go back to earth."  
  
Meanwhile, down stairs...  
  
All the other Digidestined are sitting in Gennai's gigantic living room. They're talking to Gennai about Lilly and Daisuke.  
  
"Gennai, how did they turn evil?" asks Sapphire.  
  
"All I can tell you is that they were probably seduced by the dark side. I had thought it would happen because they have the magic of darkness," Gennai answers.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'that's all you can tell us'?" Allan asks.  
  
"I mean, that my friends, that are coming in a week, will be the ones to inform you more about this. If I tell you any more, I will just give you more questions. I don't want to give away anything," Gennai says. He then notices Takeru and Hikari coming down the stairs, holding hands. "So, you two are finally done. Are you all ready to go home for a while?"  
  
"Yes!!!!" everyone but Takeru and Hikari exclaim.  
  
"Why aren't you two excited to be going home? Don't you want to go home?" Gennai asks concerned.  
  
"We do, but we don't. If we leave, then we will be separated. We know that both of our sets of parents will want to see us. This will cause us to be separated. We don't know if we want to be separated," Hikari says sadly.  
  
"I have an idea," Mimi says.  
  
"What is it?" Takeru asks hopefully.  
  
"How about my parents hold a welcome home celebration. They will love the idea. They love to have our house filled with people partying," Mimi happily says.  
  
"What about those of us who live in New York. I don't think our parents will want to pay for a plane ticket, to come to a party in Japan," Nick glumly says.  
  
"I can help with that situation. I can teleport the parents that live in the New York, to Mimi's house in Odiaba, Japan. I'll contact Mimi's parents, and tell them about the plan. This will give all of the Digidestined's parents a time to talk to one another. Hopefully, they all speak Japanese," Gennai says as he starts to walk towards a computer.  
  
"They do," all of the American Digidestined say, strengthening Gennai's hopes.  
  
In about fifteen minutes, Gennai comes back and says, "I've called all of your parents, and they will all be able to make it to the party. Mimi's parents will be ready in about two hours. They told me to tell you to wait here until they are ready."  
  
"What should we do till that time?" Cassandra asks.  
  
"Lets go to the mall!" Mimi screams in joy, "If I don't go shopping soon, I'll be on shopping withdrawal."  
  
As Mimi finishes, everyone bursts out in laughter, even Gennai.  
  
"Mimi, I think that's a great idea," Takeru says.  
  
"Yeah, I want to do some shopping to," Hikari also says.  
  
"Well then, lets go!" Taichi yells.  
  
"Wait a minute. How are we going to get their?" Izzy questions.  
  
"Use your digital teleporter to get to Odaiba Mall. Those of you who haven't been there, hold onto someone who has. I also would like it if the digimon stay with me. I need to talk with them, and I think they will be safer if they don't go to the earth," Gennai instructs.  
  
"Are you sure about that Gennai?" Miyako asks, a little saddened by this.  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm sure the digimon will agree with me," Gennai says as he looks at the digimon.  
  
"Gennai's right. We need to have some private time with him," Floramon says, as each of the digimon nod in agreement.  
  
All the Digidestined say goodbye to their digimon, and then the digimon take their leave.  
  
Everyone looks sadly, as they see their friends leave.  
  
"Cheer up! You'll see them in a week," Gennai says, try to cheer them up.  
  
"I guess your right," Joe says reluctantly. Everyone the nods in agreement, and cheers up.  
  
Everyone then says goodbye to Gennai as the begin to gather in groups.  
  
"Digital Teleportation!" Everyone yells. A white light engulfs them, and the next thing they see is the parking lot of Odaiba Mall.  
  
"Luckily we were transported to the outside of the mall. We would of had a lot of explaining to do if we were transported to the inside of the mall," Yamato says with a smile.  
  
"Your probably right," Nick says.  
  
"Lets go!" Mimi says excitedly, "I want to do some major shopping."  
  
"Do you even have any money?" Cassandra asks.  
  
"Well," Mimi says as she puts her hands in her pockets, "I do. I don't know exactly where it's from, but I have about two hundred dollars," Mimi says, a little confused.  
  
"I have money in my pockets to," Velona says. "Does anyone else?"  
  
Everyone searches their pockets, and finds the same amount of money as Mimi has.  
  
"Gennai must have slipped us some money," Izzy concludes.  
  
"We'll have to thank him when we get back to the digital world," Hikari happily says.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets get a move on," Mimi anxiously says.  
  
"First lets separate into groups. We don't want the 26 of use walking around in a big group. It'll get crowded, and we'll look conspicuous," Takeru instructs.  
  
Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, and Sora separate into group one. Ken, Miyako, Micheal, Arianna, Liz, and Wallace go into group two. Joe, Veronica, Izzy, Cassandra, Nick, and Mimi L. separate into group three. Sapphire, Allan, Iori, Velona, Darla, and Dylan go into the last group.  
  
"We're finally going," Mimi says in relief.  
  
"Everyone, meet back here in two hours," Takeru says as the four groups start toward the entrance to Odaiba Mall.  
  
As Mimi's group enters the mall. Mimi takes the lead, and Takeru walks up to her and says, "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Of course. What's the favor?" Mimi says, looking at Takeru in suspicion.  
  
"Can you help me find a ring for Hikari?" Takeru says.  
  
Mimi looks at Takeru a little surprised. She then says, "Why?"  
  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me" Takeru says, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I'll do it, but are you sure your ready for that commitment?"  
  
"Yes! I love her, and I know I will never love anyone like I love Hikari. I don't want to marry her now, but I do want to marry her when we get older. I just don't want to wait to give the ring to her. Besides, I have the money."  
  
"I'm convinced," Mimi says.  
  
"Thank you Mimi," Takeru says as he kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Mimi turns to the rest of the group and says, "Takeru and I will be back in a while. We'll meet you here in a half an hour."  
  
"Why are you two going of alone?" Taichi asks.  
  
"I need to help Takeru with something," Mimi says as she begins to walk away, with Takeru close behind.  
  
"Whatever," Hikari says as she, Taichi, Sora, and Yamato walk off in the direction of another store.  
  
By now, Mimi and Takeru are in a jewelry store. They are looking in the display cases.  
  
"So, Hikari likes pink and silver," Mimi says.  
  
"Yeah, and I think she would like this one. What do you think, Mimi?" Takeru says, pointing to silver ring with small white diamonds around a bigger pink diamond.  
  
"I think she'll love it. Do you know her ring size?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Yes, and I think that looks like hers. I'm a little worried about the price. It says it's on sale, but it is still $199.99. I won't have enough money when they put tax on it," Takeru says a little disappointedly.  
  
"I'll give you whatever it is extra," Mimi says, and then smiles at Takeru.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. Hikari is my best friend, and so are you. I want to make you two happy. I love you like my brother and sister!" Mimi says as she hugs Takeru.  
  
As they part, Takeru says, "Thanks!"  
  
"Miss," Mimi says, trying to get the clerks attention, "could you let us see that ring?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the clerk states as she brings the ring out.  
  
"I'd like to buy it," Takeru says, once he sees the ring size.  
  
"Okay," The clerk says, a little surprised at how young he is. She rings it up and then says the price, with the tax. Takeru and Mimi give her the money, and the woman gives Takeru a bag with the ring in it.  
  
"Thanks again, Mimi. I hope Hikari likes this."  
  
"You're welcome, and she'll love it!" Mimi says. "Come on, we have got to look for the others.  
  
They find the others, and they all begin to shop, except for Takeru because he doesn't have any money. Hikari asks why, but Takeru just says that he'll tell her tonight.  
  
Two hours pass, all the Digidestined meet in the parking lot. Most of them have several bags, but some only have a few.  
  
"We should drop these off at Gennai's before we go to my mom and dads," Mimi says.  
  
"Lets do it then!" Takeru says.  
  
"Digital Teleportation!!" Everyone yells as they are engulfed in a white light. The light dies, and they find themselves in Gennai's palace.  
  
"Everyone, take your stuff to your rooms, and then meet back here in fifteen minutes," Takeru instructs.  
  
Everyone leaves and quickly goes to their rooms. Fifteen minutes pass, and everyone is down it Gennai's living room.  
  
"Has anyone noticed that Gennai and our digimon aren't here?" Velona says, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Now that you mention it, no I haven't seen any of them," Mimi L. says. "Has anyone else seen them?"  
  
Everyone shakes their head no, and then Cassandra speaks, "Maybe they went to his mansion. He told us a few days ago that he didn't like this place when hardly anyone was in it."  
  
"That's probably the solution," Takeru says.  
  
"We should get a move on. The parties probably already started," Ken says, as he gets up off the couch that him and Miyako were on.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Takeru says, and then sees everyone nod. "Then lets go, and party!"  
  
Everyone gets up and makes their way in a circle. Everyone living in America, has at least on Japanese Digidestined near him or her. This is because only the Japanese Digidestined have been to Mimi's house. They then say, "Digital Teleportation!" They are once again engulfed in a white light, and then find themselves in a large living room where they see each of their parents. Everyone gets acquainted, and then the party begins.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Takeru makes his way towards Hikari, who had been talking alone with her parents. He had also been talking with his parents, when realized he still had something to do.  
  
"Hey Hikari, can I talk to you alone on the balcony?" Takeru asks once he gets to her. She says yes, and they then move off onto the balcony.  
  
"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Hikari asks, a little bewildered.  
  
"I have a really important question to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You love me don't you?"  
  
"Yes! You should know that," Hikari answers, a little perturbed.   
  
Takeru gets down on one knee, and pulls out a black, velvet box. He opens it, and Hikari gasps. He then says, "Will you be mine forever?"  
  
A tear rolls down Hikari's cheek, and she then says, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for so lone."  
  
A few tears roll down Takeru's cheek, and he slow puts the ring one her finger. He gets up, and moves his head slowly towards Hikari's. Right before he kisses her, he whispers, "I'll love you forever."  
  
"And so shall I," Hikari slowly answers in a whisper, barely even heard. Their soft lips come together, and they both feel the greatest they have ever felt in their lives. As the kiss deepens, Hikari wraps her arms around Takeru's neck. Takeru then wraps his arms around Hikari's back, and slowly begins to caress her back. After what seems like forever, they break, but they still do not let go of each other.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Hikari says, as she begins to catch her breath.  
  
"I can," Takeru says as he once again leans forward and kisses her soft gentle lips.  
  
Once they break, Hikari says, "Should we tell the others?"  
  
"Yes! I want everyone to know our joy."  
  
"What about our parents?"  
  
"If they don't consent, then we don't have to listen. We can always go to Gennai's if they say anything. I have already talked to him, and he says that he wasn't surprised. He can see our love, and he knows we will never part."  
  
"Okay," Hikari says as they both break their embrace. They walk inside, and make their way to the front of the room.  
  
After coming to the front, Takeru loudly says, "May I have you attention. Me and Hikari have something to announce."  
  
Everyone turns to Takeru and Hikari, and then Hikari speaks, :"I know we're young, but Takeru has asked me to be his wife. I've excepted."  
  
All the parents look at the two shocked, but most of the Digidestined don't look surprised at all.  
  
Mimi looks at Yamato, and he nods towards her. They both walk up to where Takeru and Hikari are, and Yamato says, "A few night ago, I asked Mimi to be my wife."  
  
Mimi then says, "I excepted Yamato's offer."  
  
With this, Mimi and Yamato exchange hugs with Takeru and Hikari. They then face a surprised crowd.  
  
"Does anyone have anything to say?" Yamato asks.  
  
"Congratulations!" Taichi yells.  
  
One by one everyone makes their way up to the front, and congratulates the two engaged couples.  
  
Mimi turns to her parents and says, "So daddy, what do you have to say about me and Yamato."  
  
"If this is what you want, then it's fine with me and your mother," Mimi's father says happily. Him and his wife then hug both Mimi and Yamato.  
  
All the parents of Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari agree to the engagements. The party then begins again and everyone enjoys themselves.  
  
At 11:00 PM...  
  
The party has ended, and everyone gets ready to leave with their parents. Mimi then instructs by saying, "Remember, everyone meet here in several days. We will then be heading back to the digital world."  
  
Everyone nods. [Hikari and Takeru are both going to alternate homes at which they both stay. They try to stay with each of the parents for the same amount of time. Yamato and Mimi are also going to be doing the same.] Everyone then says good bye to everyone and then leaves. They all plan to have a fun week.  
  
The End, or is it.  
  
Is it me or are their a lot of twists in this. Do you have lots of questions. Like, how come the digimon hardly ever speak? What does Gennai have to discuss with the digimon? Who are the people that Gennai says will appear in a week? What do they have to say? What will happen to Daisuke and Lilly? When will Takeru and Hikari and Yamato and Mimi get married? Find out the answers to these and many other question in the coming books.  
  
Anyway, please read and review. I love all comments and suggestions. E-mail me at prince_takeru@hotmail.com if you have any questions not having to do with this series. Ja ne! 


End file.
